Those Fellow Alices
by HisInternalBeauty
Summary: Based off of 'Alice of Human Sacrifices' or 'The Alice Killings in Japan.' When Fate gets bored, someone always pays the price. But when murder targets 6 friends, they must somehow cheat fate. Along the way, they meet new people, and learn that not everything is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

_**READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY!**_

**So this is my new story. You're all probably thinking, 'what? Another one? She already has two others that need to be updated!' I'll love you never is being written right now so it should be updated next and His Broken Hands will also be updated within a week or so, I promise. Now, Before you actually read this story, make sure you know about 'The Alice Killings in Japan' or 'Alice of human sacrifices.' This story is based off of those so make sure you know about it first. Check the link to read about it. **

** wiki/The_Alice_Killings**

**Its not important that you have to know about the alice killings, its just kinda cool to read about. Proceed if you don't want to click the link. **

_"Aru tokoro ni, chiisa na yume ga arimashita. Dare ga mita no ka wakaranai,  
sore wa chiisa na yume deshita. Chiisa na yume wa omoimashita.  
Kono mama kiete iku no wa iya da.  
Dousureba, hito ni boku o mite moraeru darou.  
chiisa na yume wa kangaete kangaete, soshite tsui ni omoitsukimashita.  
Ningen o jibun no naka ni mayoikomasete, sekai o tsukurasereba ii to."_

_"Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was, __  
__No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think. __  
__'I don't want to disappear this way. __  
__How can I make people dream of me?' __  
__The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea. __  
__'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'"_

Fate was getting intolerant, she wanted _new_ entertainment, but History laughed at her.

'There's nothing new that can happen in this world' History taunted, 'Any new entertainment wouldn't be novel, as olden times would only be repeating themselves.'

Fate understood what History was saying, though she ignored his words.

'If I want something new, I'll just have to do it myself' Fate thought, as she walked away from History and passed her two sisters, Atropos and Clotho, who where spinning red thread.

'Why do you look so down, oh dear sister of ours?' Clotho asked.

'Yes, we feel your resentment, what has History done to upset you so?" Atropos inquired, a frown marring her face.

Lachesis just sighed and walked towards her throne, from where she could see the world and everyone in it.

'Lately, I feel uninterested in the world around me, nothing gives me pleasure, I want something _new _to happen.' Atropos understood what she meant, and went up to give her advice.

'If it's some entertainment you want, we can always start another war, we all know how much you love battles.' Lachesis only shook her head.

'I don't want anything that has already happened, I want something original, something _new, _something so that everyone in this world will remember who I am_._'

Clotho and Atropos were perplexed, it was hard to create new history, almost everything has already happened before, and to make everyone know who Fate was, was impractical. Suddenly, Clotho had a proposal. Smirking slightly, Clotho stood forward.

'I have an idea… but first, we must meet up with Izanagi, creator of Japan, and goddess Eris.'

Walking into the heart of Aokigahara Forest in Japan, one of the world's most evil places, the gods and goddesses from around the world met up. The three sisters of Fate were the last to arrive, and took their respected places among the gods.

After a pregnant pause, a rather tall man (wearing a white coat, and face covered up) stood up, announcing the beginning of the meeting.

'We are gathered here today for the Fate sisters' desires, give them your undivided attention, you may begin.' The man sat down and stared at the sisters, waiting to hear what they would say. None of the three sisters said anything for a moment, until Lachesis stood up, and with an aura of power, started talking.

'Thank you gods and goddesses for coming here. As you may know, my sisters and I have been here since the world began, creating people, and telling them their fate. We have seen everything that there is to see: wars, revolutions, prosperity, death… but these things make me grow tired.' Lachesis waited for the gods' reactions. Omoikane, Japanese god of wisdom, sensed where this was going, but stayed quiet. He was certain that whatever the fate sisters wanted, they would get. After all, the fate sisters not only controlled the fate of mortals, but the Gods' fates as well.

Lachesis continued speaking.

'I have asked you all to come here today to help me aid in a new game of entertainment for me. Something that has not happened before, and something that shall make the mortals in this world tremble. This game will be perfect in the setting of Japan, so what I am asking you involves everyone, especially the twelve deities of Japan.' Right away, the man with the white coat, also known as Izanagi, creator of Japan, stood up, took his sword out, and with a swing, launched it into the trees beside him. Every god held his breath. But all Izanagi did was laugh. He laughed for minutes, until he could no more. He then looked at the sisters and with an air of finality; the words that came from his mouth were 'I accept.' Lachesis looked pleased enough, but for this to truly work, she needed all the gods of Japan to agree, including non-Japanese Gods. But with the creator god on their side, it wouldn't be too hard to persuade everyone else.

'Thank you, Izanagi; your acceptance will make everything much… easier. And now, Goddess Eris, I need your help, with your wickedness and love for bloodshed, will you do me the honour of helping my needs?' Nothing more was needed, Eris already made her decision.

'Lady Fate, of course I'll accept, no need for that much flattery' Eris answered, with a slight smug voice. Lachesis looked pleased. That was until Hachiman, god of war, spoke.

'This sounds all fine and dandy, you know me, I love war and pain, but, if you want something _new_, what is it that you suggest we do to these poor mortals?' Lachesis smile faltered, until Clotho spoke up for the first time.

'Please, Hachiman, no need to think of those finer details, for I already have an idea which most of you will be pleased with.' Her voice held so much confidence, nobody argued with her. All believed that what she had in mind was indeed _new. _Lachesis spoke up again.

'Now, since you have all heard us out, who will join us to change the fate of these mortals. It will be a splendid game.' Slowly, the remaining 12 gods of Japan accepted. Everything was going accordingly to plan that was, until Omoikane, god of wisdom, started speaking.

He knew what this game would end up as, and he needed these gods to understand that. Omoikane also had a soft spot for the humans in Japan- he saw the good in their hearts and the love they could give. Omoikane made up his mind- he would do everything he could to save the humans.

'Lady Fate, Please, I must inform you that what you are about to do will not end well. Please reconsider, these humans haven't done anything to you, let them live in peace.' Omoikane was begging now, he could see that nothing would change the God's minds now. They all wanted some new entertainment and the humans were the best choice.

Clotho spoke up again, determined to change the old man's thoughts to fit their needs.

'God of wisdom, do not fret- my idea won't hurt everyone. I promise you that only six people will be a part of this wonderful game. Nobody else will get hurt, I give you my word of honour.' Everyone now looked confused- they were only playing with six humans? Clotho saw the faces of the Gods and hurried to reassure them.

'Now now, I promise you, this will fully satisfy you, I give you my word.'

Omoikane sighed and finally agreed. He tried his best, but the gods were getting tired of watching the mortals forget their places in the world and who created them. But, there was one thing Omoikane could feel, this would not turn out well, but for either the mortals or immortals, he couldn't tell.

'Please Lady Fate, if you would be so kind in telling us, what sort of game are you planning?' One of the Gods was getting impatient. Clotho only smiled and said,

'Alice of the human sacrifices.'

**So how was it? Remember, reviews make me update faster. Flame is welcome**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I l know It's been a while and I'm really sorry. I don't really have an excuse as to why this is so late, except that I'm a procrastinator. **

**My other story's are also being written right now. They (hopefully) will be updated this week, so keep an eye out for those. **

**And last but not least, I give my thanks to my beta reader, who probably has a hell of a time trying to fix all the errors in my story. You are amazing. **

**(Read and Review, they make me happy)**

The sky was dark, thick clouds covered the moon's light. Darkness settled on the ground, with no way to see through it. At the outskirts of Tokyo, eight individuals were walking back from a night of drunken partying.

"Yo, Naruto we're all gonna go crash at Gaara's for the night, you in?" The least intoxicated out of them all, Shikamaru asked.

"Na, Sasu' gonna kill me as it is for bein' out late." The blonde, also known as Naruto, slurred.

"Damn that misarope, he never lets you do anything anymore, you should just leave his sorry ass."

"Kiba, I think you mean misanthrope, and he lets me do all kinds of stuff." Naruto interjected quickly. Not liking it when people talked about Sasuke that way.

The drunken talk continued amongst the group, which included Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Kai, Gaara, Karin, and Suigetsu. There were others who were part of the group but they were more reserved and didn't like going out.

As they were coming closer to the city borders, they started branching off. Karin and Suigetsu (step-siblings,) went towards their house in Sanya, in the poorest district of Japan. Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, and Sakura all went towards Roppongi, while Kai and Naruto went back to their dorms at Kyoto University.

Without the rest of the group, the walk back was much more silent and fast for Naruto and Kai. Both relaxed and talked quietly for the rest of the walk.

Arriving back at the dormitories, Naruto and Kai went their separate ways, Kai going to the girls' dorm and Naruto, the boys'. Walking towards dorm 436, Naruto quietly opened the door, in hopes of not waking his roommate. All his hope for that dashed out the door, since it seemed that his roommate hadn't even gone to bed yet. Gulping, Naruto trudged through the room and landed on the bed, facing the wall. He closed his eyes and hoped his roommate would leave him be but luck wasn't on his side. Naruto felt his arm being tugged, and being tossed across the room, out the door, and being pulled into the bathroom, where he was promptly pushed in an ice cold shower.

"What the hell Teme!" Naruto screeched as his clothes became soaked instantly.

"Thought I would do you a favour and bathe you, you reek of alcohol." The raven sneered.

Naruto glared at the man in front of him, he only had a little bit of alcohol, dammit! He didn't smell that bad. The two silently glared at one another. Not making any other kind of movement. Suddenly, Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto tilted his head towards the floor. "The group wanted me to hang out with them for a bit, ya know, for Kai coming back home."

Sasuke sighed, he could never be mad at his dobe, especially when he acted so submissive. Inwardly, Naruto was smirking. He really did have Sasuke wrapped around his finger.

"Come on dobe, let's go to bed, we have class in the morning."

Naruto smiled, he really did love Sasuke.

OOooOOooOOoo

Naruto felt as if he was dying. His head was pounding, he was nauseous, clammy, and was very shaky. 'I remember why I hated drinking, it feels like I was fucking hit by a train!' Naruto thought as he grabbed the bucket that was conveniently lying beside his bed. Gagging up everything from the night before, Naruto felt a cool hand press a wet cloth on his forehead. He was also handed two aspirins and a glass of water. He voiced his thanks, then swallowed the pills dry.

Sasuke exhaled noisily, the only reason he was even helping the blonde was because he didn't want to listen to him complain about how much pain he was in, or (like every time the blonde was hung-over) become extremely touchy. Now, Sasuke loved it when the blonde became touchy, but even _that_ became too much. Honest to god, the blonde would be wherever he was, whether he was studying, or even in the bathroom, the blonde was _always _there.

Naruto looked at Sasuke sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks, 'Suke,"

"Hn" was all he said, as he walked to the bathroom, getting ready to face the day.

Once Naruto and Sasuke were decent, they left together, hand in hand. The people at Kyoto University were so used to seeing Naruto and Sasuke like this, nobody really spared them a glace, well, except for their screaming fan girls. Yes, all the girls were pissed when they found out their Sasuke-kun was taken, but once they realized what the two men did in their spare time... let's just say, they really were fine with it. Sasuke mostly ignored everyone but Naruto was smiling at everyone he saw. Another thing about Naruto and Sasuke was that they were probably the most popular guys at Kyoto, hell, they were even popular at the _Sand-Uni, _so that's saying something.

Sasuke was a god. When he first came, every girl wanted him. They would follow him into the washrooms, wait for him at his desk, and they even tried to jump him when he was alone. Sasuke didn't really blame the girls though- he was a sight for sore eyes. His Blacker then black hair and Onex eyes, made even straight guys swoon over him. He styled his hair so that his bangs were longer then the back, that was spiked up. He was also well muscled. All his ripples were defined with his school outfit, with most of the buttons undone. Along with his porcelain skin, Sasuke entirely resembled a god.

Naruto, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. With his beautiful smile, and cerulean eyes, he was the definition of perfect. His well toned muscles were sun kissed. His hair was the colour of spun gold, which was in an 'I-Just-Rolled-Out-Of-Bed' style. Everything about these two were perfect, and it was only natural that these two gods were together.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand. "I'll see you next block." Naruto nodded and they parted ways.

Science was the only class that the boys didn't have together. Sasuke was taking physics, while Naruto was taking chemistry.

Sasuke sat down in the corner of the class, near the open window. Having already learned the lesson, he put his headphones in and waited for next block.

In chemistry with Naruto, was a whole other thing. Naruto couldn't pass a single class to save his life if Sasuke wasn't there. When class started, he swore that he had ADHD. He could never sit still, and what made it worse was he sat next to be best friend, Kiba, who also talked throughout class. Usually, the block would end with some explosion. Lucky for them, or unlucky, they had to take notes the entire class. Naruto just sighed, and looked out the large window. He couldn't wait for next block to start.

After a torturous hour and thirty minutes, the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Both boys met up in English, where they listened to Kakashi Sensei read 'educational' porn. As Kakashi Sensei would say, Porn is good for you, like eating vegetables. Once English was over, they had third and fourth block together, which was math and gym.

Lunch rolled around so the boys headed outside, and were greeted with Kiba, Sai, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Kai, Neji, Kankuro, Temari, and Choji. As usual, they were bickering over the latest gossip.

"Did you hear about Haku and the Zabuza Sensei? The council found out about them and is threatening Sensei with his job, and even court!" Ino was filling everyone in

"It serves them right, I mean, I'm not against them or anything but they could have hid it better! Like, they would make-out in the hallways!" Sakura argued.

"SHUT UP! Forehead." Ino yelled "Love is love, they shouldn't have to hide it, just like Shikamaru and Neji shouldn't have the hide it!"

Everyone looked at Shikamaru and Neji, who were lying on the grass.

"You guys are so troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled as he grabbed Neji's hand.

At that, everyone giggled.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing tonight?" Kankuro inquired

I'm working at Okonomiyaki-ya, then going to that party Utakata is holding. I heard that Alice Nine is going to be there! Wanna come along?"

Kankuro brightened up to this idea

"Hell ya I do!"

Shikamaru looked troubled. "Do ya guys want me to pick you up after?"

Sakura just scoffed. "Honestly Shika, I live like a couple of blocks away from Utakata, I'll be fine."

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Shikamaru thought, but didn't press on. When the bell rang, everyone went inside, not knowing that fate had found her new prey.


End file.
